His Nightmare Before Christmas
by ASteadfastHeartofGold
Summary: From Auditions to rehearsals, Soul Eater Evans grows into the part of Jack Skellington...But when opening night comes, it's tested how strong the simularities between the two are; down to one thing he does not want to lose...His Sally! SxM!
1. Opening

His Nightmare Before Christmas

Opening

'_**Twas a long time ago, **_

_**Not as long as most think, **_

_**At a place called Shibusen,**_

_**And the timing was nice and neat. **_

_**For when Halloween came into view, **_

_**They began to put on a play, **_

_**Just for you!**_

_**I'm sure you're wondering what I'm talking about! **_

_**If you're not, **_

_**Then you're listening to me in doubt. **_

_**The Academy is like the school you go to everyday, **_

_**But they teach their students in their own special way. **_

_**But a play from them as a school, **_

_**Is **__**long**__** overdo, **_

_**So they thought, **_

"_**Why not this one? **_

_**It's super cool!" **_

_**So now Shibusen proudly presents…**_

_**The story of Jack, **_

_**And his **__**Nightmare Before Christmas**__**….**_


	2. Overture: The Announcement

A/N: Hi guys! Whoa; I'm glad this fanfic got some support way before the first chapter was posted! Love you all! ;3; Especially at the fact that a few of you have been NBC fans as a kid~ I'm SO the same way~! So when I found out Tim Burton inspired a few things in Soul Eater, I couldn't help but put SE and NBC together somehow X3 Hope you enjoy iiit!

--

His Nightmare Before Christmas

Overture

The Announcement

The class was filled with nonstop talking; and in one of the rows a dirty blonde girl whipped her eyes, and shut the book labeled **Godsends.** The white haired boy besides her sighed; she was such a bookworm...But the fact they had this free time wasn't something a normal school would accept, heavens no. Halloween was coming up. Yet how could a holiday for candy cause the schools to stop teaching, yet still take attendance? Simple. This Academy is known for handling anything normal schools in Nevada call 'unreal'; 'fictional'; 'myths.' And Halloween is a time when these things can walk amongst normal humans, yet still be considered normal, even down to them saying 'trick or treat' to you as a pun; their treat is obviously your soul. Shibusen therefore, normally sends out as many meister and weapon teams it can to stop the chances. Why teaching the weeks before Halloween was pretty much pointless, and if you were there in your classes, you got a 100. The students away would get a 100 for completing their mission anyway. It was expect for Maka to get called on one, but no. Maka was whipping her eyes from a very happy end to the book she was reading, that she thought would never happen. Her weapon, Soul, didn't notice this as he began dozing off….Before his meister poked him in the side and the scythe let out a yelp. "Geez! As a Death Scythe you could at least be more attentive!" Pardon, _Death Scythe_. The Death Scythe let out a groan as he put his head on the table. "'Snot my fault our school's like winter vacation at Halloween time; there's nothing to do…"

"Then _find_ something to do. It's not going to be given to you." But as Maka was about to open the book again, the intercom turned on.

"'sup sup everybody!!" Shinigami-Sama, or Lord Death as is other alias was, was beamed over the intercom. This made Maka herself jump out of her seat. Soul, however, just sat up and looked at the ceiling. "Shinigami-Sama! He rarely uses the intercom!" She looked as Soul as she spoke to see him putting his hands together like in prayer. "Wonder…What's…Up?" She raised an eyebrow at his motion.

"Please say you need us…" He pleaded out of boredom, And quickly **Godsends** was bashed into his skull. "I can't hear him; hush!"

"We decided like normal schools in the area, we're going to have a winter play!"

"Winter--?!" Soul took the said book and bashed it into his own skull, which made Maka's other eyebrow rise at this. That was a rather….odd thing for him to do, because it just made his blood gush over the desk.

"And our play is none other than Nightmare Before Christmas!" Shinigami-Sama's voice rang again. Maka turned her head high, her emerald eyes glistening at the thought. "We're doing Nightmare?!"

"Ack…" Soul groaned, putting the spine stained with blood back in his puddle of black blood. "Y-Yeah…This is my nightmare…" The images of Maka auditioning, getting in, and forcing him to come see her were embedded in the crevice in his skull. But Maka topped that as she turned to him and took his hand. "I stand corrected!"

"Wh--?" Soul raised his head at this, "What do ya mean you _stand corrected_?" But as he spoke, she dashed out of the row and out of the classroom. "We're gonna audition!"

"_Whaaaaat?!?!"_ Now the image of him in_ tights_ was filled in his mind; as well as something…_else._ "Not cool…." He sighed as he was dragged.

--

A/N: Okay so the OVERTURE is supposed to go BEFORE the opening, but…WHATEVER THE OVERTURE WASN'T EVEN IN THE MOVIE! BLEH! XDDD That's it for now; sorry it was so short…I've got homework to do! But in this fic, I referenced another SoulxMaka fic that ended last night that I suggest you guys go read if you didn't like this. Really, go on! Shoo!

Now, this is technically a prologue, so don't complain about how short it is; next chapters' longer…Audition, audition! :D

Soooo….Byebyeee!

**xOR**


	3. Auditions: Stealing the Show

A/N: Holaaa! This was quite a break from all the homework I've been doing lately…Trying to make my grade come up finally. Let's hope I get this done on-time!!

Also, I'm into a new band; anyone heard of Dead By April? Love them! X3

Now, to thank the reviewers!

Taromaru: Yep! We'll be able to see them perform that! AND OH MY GOD GRINCH LIVE ACTION MOVIE REFERENCE. I loved that movie! XDD

Now, onto the fic!

--

His Nightmare Before Christmas

Auditions

Stealing the Show

Once the door was opened, Maka's breath was taken away. The ceiling was a dark purple fading to gray like the walls to fit with the Halloween mood the entire school was in. Pumpkins decorated the aisles and a purple Cat could be seen making more decorations out of paper with her magic. Maka turned her view to the stage after the familiar cat bounced up upon it, paper shreds in her mouth. Someone else caught her eye; the girl upon the stage. A brunette with golden streaks in her hair, and eyes that matched her own; color-wise anyway. She stood in front of Shinigami-Sama, Marie, and Stein; she was auditioning. "I'm Anastasia, and I'm auditioning for Sally!" She spoke.

Maka thought this girl must have had quite a lot of courage. Shinigami-Sama was not only listening, but watching her soul to see it shake with nervous flutter. Stein was checking to see the power of the soul's connection with other cast nearby. If there was someone she was attached to or hated, they'd know. Marie was a chorus instructor at her old post; she knew what was workable in the play, and if the person had talent. All together, it was like American Idol all over again. "Alright!" Shinigami-Sama bounced in his seat, "Stein, you be Dr. Frankenstein, and Ana will be Sally."

"Yes!"

The stitched professor flipped though the script, landing on the soup scene between the two. He went to the back of his throat with his words as he spoke. "Wormswart! Mmmm!" He acted. Maka couldn't help but giggle while Soul chuckled at the fact that Stein sounded so…outright_ goofy_."…_And _Frog's Breath…"

"I thought you _liked_ Frog's Breath!"

"I Won't eat a spoonful; you poisoned me last time!"

"Mmm! Scrumptious!" With her last line, Shinigami clapped with his huge hands. Quite an echo. "Good acting!"

"Thank you!" She took a bow to his clapping.

Stein took a few glances at her soul…She seemed nervous. Like she wanted the part, yet it was too much for her. "Care to sing a few bits off…Hm….'Kidnap the Sandy Claws'?" The girl blinked. That wasn't a song Sally sings…"Of cource…?" She complied with a cough. She put her hands to her sides and closed her eyes and took a deep breath…

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws!  
Lock him up real tight!  
Throw away the key and then,  
Turn off all the lights!_

First were going to set some bait  
Inside a nasty trap and wait!  
When he comes a-sniffing,  
We will snap the trap and close the gate!

Wait I got a better plan,  
To catch this big red lobster man!  
Let's pop him in a boiling pot,  
And when he's done,  
We'll butter him up!

Kidnap the Sandy Claws!  
Throw him in a box!  
Bury him for 90 years,  
Then see if he talks!

"Awesome!" Marie rejoiced, throwing her powerful arms in the air. Stein sighed and wrote a few things down in his notebook. "You're better for Shock, too…"

"Really?!" The girl said enthusiastically, as Shinigami-Sama swung from side to side. "Ok, Ok! Shock it is then!"

"S-So me and my weapon are Lock and Shock?!" She said, a bit red in the cheeks; and a bright smile upon her face. Stein sighed at this; there was so many happy teenagers at this school…And the numbers had rapidly increased since they announced doing Nightmare as the school play. "Apparently…" He answered the girl quietly, feeling the need for some nicotine of a cigarette. As opposite of Stein, Marie sat on the left side of the small table, rejoicing at her performance. "**Yes! **Young love is just so adorable!" She wept.

"Th-Thank you so much!!" She took one last bow as she ran down the steps as Maka and Soul made their way up. "Ah!" Shinigami-Sama bounced upwards, "Maka! Soul! Are you two next?!"

Maka stopped once she reached her wanted spot on the stage and smiled back at the Reaper. "Yeah!" Soul came from behind her. "I've never seen Nightmare Before Christmas, but sure." He spoke. Stein came up onto the stage and handed Soul the script, page open to where Sally was stitching up Jack's costume. "I'm auditioning for Sally." Maka stated, denying the script Stein was going to give to her. She knew the movie by heart. "Oh! Alright! Soul, mind being Jack for us?" Marie asked of him as Stein sat down. He glared down at the page, then poked a bit of dialogue. "So I start here?" getting a nod from Shinigami-Sama, Soul cleared his throat.

_Tzzz…Tzzzzshhh…_

Stein tensed as he watched them get ready. He could hear static, and the noise of a…_resonance starting_.

"Ah! Sally!" Soul said, cheerful and bright. So…unlike him. "I'm so grateful that you made this for me! It's perfect!"

"J-Jack, I don't think this--."

"There's something…missing…" Soul interrupted so naturally. It's like it wasn't planned at all in the script. "M-Maybe…But Jack…I had a vision."

"Ah; of what?"

"There was smoke—A-And Fire--!"

"Nonsense! We won't have any of that during _my_ Christmas!"

"B-But Jack…"

Marie's mouth had dropped nearly to the table; it was lowering as the breathtaking performance went on. Stein was just watching with a learning expression. He was speechless not by how good it was, but what made it _that good_; an **automatic resonance**. Shinigami-Sama threw his giant hands into the air. "Thank you, you two! You are dismissed!"

Maka stood there for a few moments; Soul turned his gaze to her face just in time to watch her expression to go from all happy she was when the announcement occurred…

To depression. She finally lowered her head and started walking off. Soul's eyes began swimming with worry as he soon followed.

--

A/N: Yeeess, I added myself in; SHUT UP. XDDD Me and my weapon are necessary; trust me. And my weapon? I'm gonna leave him unnamed and leave it up to you who he is. :3 I'll describe him, but I won't state his name Part of the FUN, he he!

Finally got this chapter done…What do you think? For the people that have already read my other stories as far as they are, this is my new writing style; do you prefer it over the new one?

See you guys later! Next up; cast reveal!

**xOR**


	4. Cast Reveal: A Resonance Preformance

A/N: I'M ON THANKSGIVING BREAAAKKKK THANK GOD.

LOL Thanks for the reviews guys, I can't believe how much support you guys are giving me already…;-; Thank you!!

I don't own Soul Eater or NBC, now go read!

--

His Nightmare Before Christmas

Cast Reveal

A Resonance Performance

After taking her hands off the cast list, Marie sighed. She also smirked. She had done what Stein told her not to do and put the other roles first, and the Jack and Sally last. To tease the people that walked by to read the list. "Oh, this is the best cast for a school play _ever!"_ Marie rejoiced. Stein sighed when he saw that she disobeyed his orders. "Have you even done a school play before?"

"No, but I just know! Especially with our talented students!"

Minutes had passed, and everyone was working on their daily duties as teachers; the students couldn't show up yet; it wasn't time to. Though, one was necessary as a redheaded Death Scythe came running down the corridor to Stein's classroom. He skid right in, flailing his arms. "Steeein!!!"

"Oh, Spirit? What's the issue?"

"The Nightmare Cast! What is the meaning of having Ox play Oogie Boogie?!"

"Well, he wanted the part, and auditioned well…Soo--."

"Have you ever seen Nightmare?!"

"No…Have you?"

"In fact, I have!!" Though he ended up skipping out on the end, to surprise later, "And there's a--!!"

"A scene where Oogie Boogie does something to Maka's character?" Stein rolled his eyes. How typical of Spirit. Only way to resolve this was to cast him as Oogie Boogie. "Y-Yes!! Change it!!" He demanded. "Fine, fine…Ugh." Stein then got up to go change the list. Ox wasn't going to be happy. Then again, he probably thought Sally was going to be Kim; his girlfriend. But while that was going on, in the Death Room, Shinigami-Sama was bouncing around with a Santa hat upon his head, covering up the usual 'hat' part of him. "Ohohoho~!" He sung, "Thanks for making me Santa, Marie!"

"It was pretty much because no one wanted to be him but you, Shinigami-Sama…" She said with a sweat drop.

"Well, the costume fits perfectly!" Yet all he tried on was the hat. "Kinda Ironic though…" He looked into his mirror. Marie patted him on the shoulder. "Because Jack dresses as Santa?" She laughed.

When the students finally arrived, Soul and Maka made their way down the corridor where missions were usually posted. But since they were already sending students out on missions left and right automatically, they figured what was the point of having them choose their own missions? As they neared the bored though, a squee was heard down the hall as the same girl from the auditions spun her blond weapon around, as they walking to their class. "…You don't think they got Jack and Sally, do you?" Maka stated as she quickened her pace to the cast. Soul not giving a shit, trailed behind. "Didn't they say they'd be Lock and Shock?"

"True…Then…" She quickly turned her speed-walk into a run as she neared the cast list, putting her fingers on the parts as she read them.

The Mayor – **Black Star**

Dr. Frankenstein – **Stein**

Zero – **Blair**

Maka quickly then saw the last two roles listed, blushed deep red and covered her mouth.

Jack Skellington – **Soul Evans**

Sally Ragdoll – **Maka Albarn**

"O-Oh my god…" Maka let out from her covered mouth. Soul on the other hand, had his eyes to the cast list in shock. "_We're_ Jack and Sally?!"

"G-Guess so!!" She said, looking at him, still blushing. "Well, of cource." Maka turned, and there stood Stein. Soul didn't notice. His back was facing Stein, he was doubled over, whispering 'not good' over and over to himself. "Stein!" Maka said, not noticing Soul.

"That performance you two gave yesterday was quite good; you guys deserved the part."

"What did we do? Act good?"

"That, and you both resonated." At Stein's words, Soul's eyes widened, and he slowly turned around. "H-Huh?!"

"I was watching you both perform and I noticed; your souls were reaching for each other." Maka's blush came back as Soul gained a confused expression. "Is…That good?" He asked. Stein paused, thinking Soul should know this already. "..Yes. Yes, and as a matter of fact. You both have the kind of relationship Jack and Sally have; you're both perfect for the parts." At this, Maka lowered her head, blush becoming deeper, and eyes wide in shock. "Th…Thanks Stein…" Soul took one glance at her, then started glairing at Stein, thinking she was depressed. "Yeah. Thanks."

"W-we need to get to class, Soul.." She stated as she started walking away, her weapon soon following.

Stein's glasses shimmered, like they always did when he had something up his sleeve.

"…Too bad that in reality, the only one reaching was Maka…"

--

A/N: OH SHET CLIFFHANGER. You all hate me now, no? *shot* We all saw the Jack and Sally coming. BLACK STAR AS THE MAYOR THOUGH? I COULD NOT RESIST. XDDDD

Have a happy thanksgiving if you celebrate it! X3

**xOR**


	5. Chapter 1: A Friend

A/N: Ugh. School's started again; and so far, this thing's gonna be 28 chapters long! DX I hope I can type it all up on Christmas break! I'm still sprinting for my grades… Okay, thank you for the reviews!

: Aw, thank you so much! I'm so glad you love it so much. X33! It's people like you that keep me going! I'm sure I'm gonna finish this now!

--

His Nightmare Before Christmas

Chapter 1

A Friend

A few days later, The yellow pen was dashed across the paper as notes were written; "..Memories are stored in the brain, but the most clear ones are those dear to your heart; and since the heart and soul are so connected, you can replay these memories if one is in resonance…." Soul Studies class was just the same as ever for Maka, as she was silently listening to Stein's lecture. She turns to her left, and sees her weapon; fast asleep next to her. She turned back to her notes with a smile on her face. But once recalling what Stein said before she turned, she realized the notes were now…Rather off topic. "That can't be right…" She began to erase over and over…Until the paper ripped. This had happened way too many times. "Now my paper's all ripped—GAH." She just grabbed it, and banged it into a ball, and threw it over to her left in a blushing rage.

"OW?" Someone let out below her row. "H-Huh?" Maka said, blinking. She looked down to see the familiar blond weapon with his meister yet again.

After class, Maka sighed, fidgeting with embarrassment. "I-I'm really sorry…."

"Hey, hey; It's okay! I screw up on notes all the time!"

"Yeah, from doodling on them." Her weapon laughed, peeving her a bit. Maka laughed sheepishly at the two of them. "_Anyway!_ Aren't you the person playing Sally?" The meister spoke. Maka smiled a little. "Actually, I am! You play…?"

"Shock! My weapon here is Lock."

"Ah, the Trick-Or-Treaters! By the way, do you get any odd vibes from the person playing Barrel?"

"Actually, Yeah…"

The person playing Barrel went by the name of Fla. He had a more…over-the-top acting, but he was the only choice. His purple dark hair and yellow eyes just…seemed to give off evil to Ana and Maka. Something seemed like they had to fight him. Whoever the hell knew why would probably be disgusted.

The blond shrugged in his red jacket. "I don't see what's wrong with him." Both girls rolled their eyes. "And you're not a meister." They both stated. "What does **that **have to do with it?!" He yelled back. Ana sighed. "You can't pick up the dark, corrupted and obsessed vibes, _that's_ what."

"Wow; what do you have against him?"

"Nothing; we just pick it up." Maka interjected, making the boy roll his eyes. "Sure."

"Can I see that book, Maka?" Maka handed her the book, knowing what she would do; and the Maka Chop was successful. "OW!" Maka let out a victorious laugh as Ana exclaimed. "Oh! Just as a reminder;" She said, hand upon her messenger bag, "Do you know that it's dress rehearsal today?" Telling by Maka's eyes going wide, she saw what was next. "WHAT?!" Maka looked shocked and unprepared, and Ana facepalmed due to Maka's 'fail', as she'd call it. "Wow; that's unlike you, isn't it?" Her weapon spoke.

"I-It's just that some stuff has been on my mind!"

"Oh." Ana spoke up, removing her hand, "That's understandable."

"You don't even have a costume, do you?" At his words, there was a silence. A silence that was long, awkward, and revealing. The team went different ways at that point; one mad, the other sweat dropped. The Mad one, was Ana. **"Hello?! Maka's not feeling well!! Can you not grasp that?!" **She shouted, and her weapon covered his ears. "I was just asking! Damn!" Maka finally spoke and started to solve the fight. "Guys guys, calm down! Let's just get me a costume and go to rehearsal!" The pair stopped bickering, turned their gaze to Maka, and blinked twice. Ana pivoted her entire position to Maka's direction. "Okay~!" But her weapon raised an eyebrow. "Don't you wanna make sure your weapon comes?" But how could she? She didn't even know what was wrong with him and doing this part in the play! He was acting weird to her every day since then…Like something was wrong, and he wouldn't tell her. Another incident like the one and his weird dreams again…This was the last thing Maka wanted. Though, she did begin to think for a reason.

"_Maybe he just doesn't like doing plays? I mean…He doesn't even like playing the piano that often…Maybe it's stage fright? No, he wouldn't be able to play melodies off his head like he does in resonance link if it was…But he still doesn't like playing…Then, why'd he play for me that one time…? It can't be stage fright…"_

"_Crap! What if he doesn't celebrate Christmas! He could celebrate some new, random holiday I never even heard of for all I know! Oh man, and I dragged him into this?! Or worse; It could be he doesn't celebrate Halloween either! ..No; I've known him for years. And he does celebrate Christmas. And he stole my stash of candy from Halloween even, so that's out…" _

"_Only thing left that makes sense is…Family obligations? Maybe he's already had plans? Or maybe something having to do with his family is making him act weird? But…Maka, how the hell could you even know if that's right? You haven't even heard one thing about his family! Ever! So you no nothing! Again, that makes no sence…" _

While she was deep in thought, the team stood wondering why Maka was…zoning out. "Uh…" The weapon started. "Ma…ka?" Ana said. The sound of her own name snapped her back into reality. "Huh?" As soon as she realized, she flailed her arms. "OH! YEAH; LET'S JUST GO! I'm sure he won't--!"

"Going somewhere without me?"

"YIE!!" Maka jumped, making the gang laugh as soon as she saw her weapon standing behind her. "Soul!" She blushed red in the face, " D-Damn you!" Soul started walking with his laughter echoing the halls.

--

A/N: So Maka was on a pretty good hunch there. :X I'm not saying where; I'm leaving that up to you guys! Feel free to guess in the reviews if you want! Though I gotta say, maybe this one is a bit too short…I'll let you guys decide THOUGH THAT ISN'T MY FAULT OKAY? XoX;

Next time: costume shopping! How boring or hyper can it get?

**xOR**


	6. Chapter 2: Perfect Fit

A/N: Oh my gosh, you guys. I am so so so so SO sorry for no updates as of late! I had finals recently, and with Christmas coming up, I had a few gifts for people to get started on and such, but while I was doing that, my poor computer got malware! But my parents are nice enough to let me borrow their mini laptop for the time being until my computer is fixed. Only thing they have that I use is a word processor, so I figured I'd write my fics in the meantime. No harm in that, right? So; enjoy the next installment of His Nightmare Before Christmas!

--

His Nightmare Before Christmas

Chapter 2

Perfect Fit

The costume store was just like a warehouse…except spray painted orange and black. Costumes were hung every nook and cranny; same for accessories to match. Rave music of the Time Warp echoed through the store as some hysterical laughers sung along. Flashing lights from Strobe lights brightened up the store with every passing beat. Maka gasped at the sight that stunned her speechless. "Wow…so many costumes!" Maka turned to Ana. "I know!" She stated cheerfully. "I got everything for my Shock costume here!"

"There isn't a Nightmare costume line?" Maka raised an eyebrow' It was loved for years, and many more to come! Why wouldn't they have any now? "There is;" Ana answered with a sigh, "But out of crappy costumes." With that, Ana smiled again, and took Maka's hand. "Lets go look around!"

"A-Alright!" And they were off, looking at every nook and cranny of the store. The latex section was their first major stop. In the middle were racks of just fake cuts. There were some classics. The vampire bite, a werewolf claw scar, mummy slap…But Maka's favorites were the scythe cuts. Ana, on the other hand, wasn't very interested. "Hm…Good, but I don't see any good _enough _stitches for Sally."

"Do I even _need _stitches?" Maka questioned with a glare, hand on the best looking scythe cut; almost a sign screaming 'Can I buy this?' "Yes!" Ana shouted at Maka's question. "Duh! Its part of the costume! The blue die, or the stitches?"

"Stitches!"

"Exactly."

"But the only one I know who can do stitches is Professor Stein--!"

"…Problem solved!" Ana began marching elsewhere as Maka sweat dropped. "Hope their fake…"

The girls could have sworn they had never seen so much colors in their life when they reached the wig section. One caught Ana's eye; a blonde wig with pigtails already up. "Haha!" She laughed, "Its you!" As she laughed, she got up on tip toes, digging around the mess of colored hair just to pull out a red yarn wig. She blew dust off of it, along with brushing it a little. "A little old…" Ana placed it upon Maka's head, Maka blinked twice in surprise. "…But it works!" Maka blinked again. "Does it?" Ana nodded.

Shoe section. So many shoes on display. You wouldn't believe how many were so tacky. Luckily for the girls, the tacky ones were all sold out. Amazing how many people love the holiday. Enough to embarrass themselves completely to go all out. There were some regular ones there, but for dirt cheep. And they were all there. The girls were not amused. Nor were they excited to be in the section at all. "I hate shoe shopping…" Maka groaned. Ana shouted. "SAME." She doubled over. "Lets just…go look at the dresses."

The dresses section had the widest variety; and they weren't even Halloween themed. One dress made Ana's break leave her. It was black and dark blue. Made of satin and smelled like lilac. Stars of bright blue faded on the end of the faded black skirt and it had straps that looked like they would never leave your shoulder. Possibly even built where no bra would have to be worn underneath. As they kept searching, more dresses kept catching each other's glances. Maka pointed out a simple yet pretty dress to her; Maka thought it would be just the thing if she would ever ask her weapon out. It had a black choker that was not too snug; flexible too yet no shoulders and nothing exposed. It was of a bright blue; and the dress was at a length that was just right for any girl. The last thing that was needed was a pair of long white gloves and the dress would have been the perfect date wear. As Ana went off in a daydream, Maka tugged on her; turning their attention to yet another dress. It was old, but not covered in dust like the wig Maka carried. It was ragged, and by all the patches looked like it had to be sewn and sewn again. The patches added several patterns, and it wasn't exactly like Sally's dress. **"That's perfect!!" **Ana cried out. She grabbed it clear off the rack, flew and grabbed Maka's hand, dragging her to the dressing room. But eventually, noises came out from the way there, along with screaming. From Ana and Maka, no less. The dressing room door was slammed shut as Ana panted, sinking down to the ground. **"TH-TH-THAT WAS SUCH COMOPLETELY RIDICULOUS OH MY GAWD!" **She shouted loud and strong. Maka sweat dropped. _"A lot of courage, my ass…" _She thought. "Enough!" Ana cried, standing up, hands in the air.

"Try the dress on!"

"Okay okay!" Maka sweat dropped yet again.

A few minutes came and went.

They were in the doorway of the dressing room area; waiting for Maka's return. Soul, Ana, and her weapon were just on the doorway of boredom as well. Is the stall, Maka turned around and saw her reflection, dress and all. The dress complimented her figure perfectly, and if you saw her from a distance, one would say she _was_ Sally. She was in her own reality of shock, but brought out by the sound of a yell. That would be Ana, alright. Soul laughed; pointing at her and the animatronics he purposely set off. Soul's laughter bellowed; and made Maka realize it was time to open the door. **"GODAMNIT SOUL, THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" **Ana screamed at him. "A-Ana??" Maka was blushing; just at the thought of Soul being Jack, and she was now Sally. Ana blinked and turned around at the sound of her name. "…Maka?" She walked closer, Maka was fiddling with the red yarn from the wig that had fallen apart. Ana's breath was taken aback by Maka that she didn't even care. "Who-Whoa…"

Maka spun in it a little. "What do you think…?"

"You as Sally could have never been such a perfect fit…" Maka smiled.

"I'll go have my weapon report that the wig was too old, ok?" Maka slowly nodded at Ana's question as her response. Once Ana left, she looked back at the mirror, ultimately dazed at the fact of how the dress complimented herself. It wasn't even too big on her, or anything. It was just a perfect fit. Alas, she sighed.. Despite the fact blowing her away, she got undressed. She wouldn't be Sally forever. Eventually, Ana walked back in, and Maka followed her out. Just once glance at her in the dress made Soul's eyes widen. He ws blown away at how she looked. It was like she was a completely different person. "H-How do I look?" Maka slowly asked her Jack. "w-Wow…" was all he could manage to reply; until a dark tune came from his left pocket in his jeans. "Huh?" he dug inside to pull out his blackberry cellphone. A dark melody was played as he looked at the caller, and scowled. This made Maka raise an eyebrow. "That's…a rather dark ring tone for you…?" then again, this was the boy who played her a dark piano song when they met…"…Soul?" She spoke again. He quickly answered the call with a sarcastic tone. "Hello? What do _you_ want?"

"What's going on?" Ana said, glairing at Soul's rudeness to whoever called him. "I knew you'd find out sooner or later…" He mumbled as Ana turned her gaze to Maka with an eyebrow raised. "Don't ask me," Maka replied, "I don't even know.."

"No; I don't have a costume." He mumbled into the phone again. Ana then poked the meister. "We may as well pay for that while he's…uh…doing his thing."

They soon payed for Maka's costume, waiting for Soul's conversation to end.

"…And Optimus Prime dies." Ana got a smack on the arm for spoiling. "Shut up, I haven't seen it yet!"

"What the hell are you guys on?" Soul asked at the girls acting crazy. They stopped dead in their tracks as the realized Soul was off the phone. "Soul! What was with the phone call?" Soul sighed at Maka's words. "..My brother found out about me being Jack."

"You have a brother?!" A nod was the answer Maka received. "What's his name?" Maka asked again. This time, the answer was a sigh. A silence followed. No one had the guts to say anything, or bug him further. Until Ana poked him, that is. He piped up on his own. "I'm sure you three already know his name…Wes Evans."

"**Wes Evans?!" **

"He's an _awesome violinist!!" As Weapon and Meister pair began back and forth on the matter, Maka just looked at Soul with her head tilted. Explains why she thinks his music is good when she doesn't know any real talent. Soul sighed at Ana and her weapon. "…who's he?" Maka asked last. "My stuck-up, better-than-me brother." Soul clarified. Ana threw her arm around him and piped in with a smile. Much to soul's disapproval. "He's a professional violinist; he's in the most known orchestras!" _

"_And he's coming to see me as Jack." _

_--_

_Uhhh ooohhh We're finally getting closer to the real story behind this! :O _

_I really wanted to say Wes was in the Trans-Siberian Orchestra there--haha I'm such a nut. XD _

_I'm on Christmas break now…And its getting closer to Christmas! Oh, I hope I get this done on time…_

_Next time: Dress Rehearsal! Do they really have to fight now?! _

_See ya! X3_

_xOR_


	7. Chapter 3: Anything For You

A/N: I don't own Soul Eater; don't sue. I don't own NBC either.

--

His Nightmare Before Christmas

Chapter 3

Anything For You

With a bounce behind him, Sninigami-Sama sounded off backstage. "Hello hello, Everybody!" He leaned down upon all of the students. "Thanks so much for coming to our first dress rehearsal!"

"Yes, Shinigami-Sama!"

"Alllllright!" He then tilted to the side. "What scene should we start with today?"

"Sally's Song!" Ana shouted.

"When the Trick-Or-Treaters come in!" Her weapon shouted next. Shinigami-Sama as about to acknowledge his suggestion, when everyone got out of hand. They started crying out for different scenes. But all was hushed once Shinigami-Sama clapped his massive, cubed hands together. It was as if someone fired a gun. Everyone just was either stunned because they didn't do anything, or at full attention; they were used to such treatment. "I have decided! We'll do when the Trick-Or-Treaters come in!"

"So we're both not in this scene." Maka said, looking up at Soul. Soul nodded, only half way. "I am, actually." At that fact, Maka lowered her head. "Oh…"

"But!" Shinigami-Sama interrupted with a finger wag, "Those who don't have a costume must sit out! So our Jack cannot play today!" Both Maka and Soul sighed; for some reason; they weren't in the mood. "So," Marie said, besides Shinigami-Sama, "We're doing _Kidnap the Sandy Claws_!" All of the Trick-or-Treaters rushed on-stage. "Sweet!" The Lock climbed up. "Awesome!" The Shock soon followed. The Barrel was just as quiet and dark as ever. Stein beckoned all three backstage to make sure everyone was ready and able. Everyone else made their way in one huge crowd to the audience. As the seats filled up, Maka and Soul sat to the side. "I take it Wes is bringing your costume?" Maka asked him as they sat down. Soul nodded, not taking his eyes off the stage as he fidgeted with his hands. "Least it'll be professionally made." Maka said sheepishly. "But what do you have against your brother, Anyway?" Soul took some time to glare. "…Way to ask the most personal question ever." Maka fell guilty. "I-I'm sorry.." The music had started, and so did the song. There were the Trick-Or-Treaters. Happy as could be!

_**Kidnap Mister Sandy Claws?**_

"He was always better than me."

**I wanna do it!**

Let's draw straws!

"And I'll never be capable of his musical talents."

_Jack said we should work together!_

**Three of a kind!**

**Birds of a feather!**

**Now and forever! **

_**Wheee!**_

_**La lalalalala, lalalalala, lala lalalala, lalalalala!**_

"And the fact that he found out makes me think he'll get a part and end up upstaging me…" Maka looked at Soul in awe. "No…No way! He'd never upstage _you_!" Soul glared at her yet again. Wes was a very touchy subject. "And how do you know _that? _You have no power over that damned cast list, do you, _Angel-chan?" _Maka found herself blushing at the name Angel-chan and turned away. "W-What if I had support?"

_**Kidnap the Sandy Claws!Lock him up real tight!Throw away the key and then,Turn off all the lights!**_

_First were going to set some bait,Inside a nasty trap and wait!When he comes a-sniffing,We will snap the trap and close the gate!_

Soul's laughter echoed, interrupting their friends sitting nearby. "Support? Like what?"

"The character I play!"

"Don't make me laugh harder, Maka."

"No, Soul. I'm serious."

"Bullshit."

"Jack and Sally are the pair of the play, Soul…" Maka's anger faded; her voice became more calm and compassionate. It was enough to make the stubborn Soul turn his head slowly back to her as hers lowered in thought. Her voice was calming him. "So I'll make sure you stay as Jack…"

"…Thanks, Maka."

**Wait! I got a better plan,To catch this big red lobster man,Let's pop him in a boiling pot,And when he's done,We'll butter him up!**

_**Kidnap the Sandy Claws!**_

_**Throw him in a box!**_

_**Bury him for 90 years,**_

_**Then see if he talks!**_

_Then Mr. Oogie Boogie man,_

Can take the whole thing over then!

**He'll be so pleased I do declare,**

_**That he will cook him rare!**_

_**Whee!**_

"Just a bit higher, Ana!" Marie coached her on. "Kayyy!" She responded, she then raised her pitch up higher. Ana wanted to be a voice actress later in life; so this was easy for her.

**I say that we take a cannon,**

**Aim it at his door and then,**

**Knock three times, And when he answers,**

**Sandy Claws will be no more!**

_You're so stupid;Think now! _

_if we blow him up to smithereens,_

_We may lose some pieces,_

_And then Jack will beat us black and green!_

Shinigami-Sama rejoiced at the perfect harmony the three were giving. "Good work! Keep at it!"

_**Kidnap the Sandy Claws!**_

_**Tie him in a bag!**_

_**Throw him in the ocean then,**_

_**See if he is sad!**_

Maka was let go from Soul's hug, and smiled at him. "Anything for you." The two began to get lost in each other's eyes. It was true; Maka loved Soul's rubies that were intense with compassion and determination. Soul loved Maka's emeralds of seriousness yet they were always so cheery twords him. He has never seen them without one star. Screams from the stage stopped the daydreamers with a scare. Both wondered what Black Star had done wrong now if it wasn't for the fact he was right besides them. They turned to the stage; seeing the performance was halted.

Thanks to a familiar purple cat. She had her costume on, yes. But only the hood was on right. The neck of the outfit was torn down to her chest with cleavage; and the collar was the only thing censoring her besides the hoodie itself which didn't cover her lower parts. Luckily, she had white underwear to match. "Bu-tan is ready for her part!" Blair exclaimed. "FFFFFF!!!" Soul had a nosebleed; having to whip it on his red, black and white stripped sweater; now with even more red. **"GODAMNIT, BLAIR!" **Maka screeched, **"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO STAY IN CAT FORM!" **

"Oh!" Blair finally realized. She looked down at her smutty outfit. "No wonder Bu-Tan had to get it custom made…"

"**Get off the stage!" **Blair proofed into pink smoke at Marie's yell; now her familiar cat size. Sure, the hoodie was torn, but she still had her regular cat one. "Bu-Tan better now?"

"VERY!" Soul yelled as she scampered backstage. He turned his gaze to Maka, who had her head in the palm of her right hand. "Why Blair as Zero…?"

"Why is it that big of a deal?"

"Because there's a scene with you she could easily take advantage of.. Its not fair."

"What the hell? How is it not fair?"

"It just…! URH!" Maka turned back to the stage in her huff and watched the annoying idiot Black Star and her best friend Tsubaki get up on the stage. They were doing the town meeting scene when Jack went missing. But all the other citizens were back stage. "She better not do that opening night…" Maka mumbled, Soul still In range to hear it. "Why do _you_ care?" He said, raged a bit. "I just told you!" She hollered back, "Did you listen to me?? You **never **listen!"

"Since when have I never listened?"

"That party where I asked you to pl--!"

"Playing the piano is different." At their bickering, Tsubaki looked over and began to worry. She hated it when they fought…**"Really?" **Maka screamed again, **"How **is it different, smartass?" At her question, Soul stood up and began just walking away, and out. His stubborn meister followed. "Answer me, Soul." But grabbing his shoulder to stop him is where Maka took a wrong turn. He shook her off and turned around coldly. A stare is what made her cringe. "You said you'd do anything for me, right?"

"Of course! Have you not heard me the last ten times?!" Maka's tone was raised again, which just enraged Soul to the point that his stare got colder. And there was so much he could have said instead, but alas.

"**Then butt out." **

Maka's entire body tensed. He was so cold to her that she felt like a block of ice from his stare, and the words that were now scared over her heart. It took him three seconds to realized that that had hit her before he decided to continue making his way, and slammed the door. Maka just stood there as Marie ran around. "Scene three rehearsal!" She ran over at the sight of Maka all alone. But right when Marie had bounced her way over, Maka's head was now lowered; her eyes shadowed so no one would see her tears. Marie blinked cluelessly. She looked left, then looked right. Soul was gone. That was unusual for them, ever since they got the part. One would think they had hooked up over the fact, but that wasn't the case. Obviously. "…Where's Soul?" She asked with a head tilt "Upset, no thanks to me…" She mumbled darkly, choking back tears. "Aw, sweetie…"

"No, I-I'm fine.. Did you need him for something?"

"No, but I do need you…think you can do it?"

"Y-Yeah!" She rubbed her eyes with her arm, forgetting the dress had no sleeves. Owch. "Let's go!"

"Alright…"

-

Have you guys realized that there's at least one cussword every chapter? .-.; I'm sorry; I should get out of the habit, eh?

I was gonna put a key here, but I figure its more helpful if you listen to the song while reading to figure out who's who. :3

I feel so sorry for the gang; they must be scared after Blair's Zero mishap. XD;; And does anyone know what scene Maka's referencing? I'll give you a cameo if you want it!

Next time: End to the fight! You haven't seen the movie in how long?!

See ya! X3

**xOR**


	8. Chapter 4: Brought In

A/N: I don't own Soul Eater; don't sue. I don't own NBC either. Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry that I couldn't update it In time…I'm really sorry.

SapphireAnimeBubble: oh yes; Wes's girlfriend is coming too. Just you wait. Hehe! And so far, Barrel is known as Fla. ;D

I had a great Christmas! On Christmas eve, I got presents from my friends in California that I LOVE, they loved the ones I sent them, and my mom gave me a gift early; a little chibi Sally plushie!! If you don't know the Sally I'm talking about…Holy crap; WHY ARE YOU READING THIS?! Maka plays her! Haha; speaking of, onto the story!

--

His Nightmare Before Christmas

Chapter 4

Brought In

The white and black boots clomped along the sidewalk. Out of her costume, Maka was headed home. She was fighting depression; as she clung heavily to the costume that took Soul's breath away that now sat upon her chest, just above her heart. Despite fighting depression, anger was her main emotion right now. A pout was the evidence. "Damnit, Soul…." She mumbled, "Did he** really** have to take the bike?!" With her anger escalating, what she wanted it to do to avoid the opposite, her footsteps went from that of a power walk to stomping in the familiar rage. "He's making dinner tonight!" But her anger quickly faded. She stopped, and turned her head to the sky as the sun set. "…I'm not gonna get home in time, am I?"

_**Boys and girls of every age!**_

Maka stopped as the familiar melody was now bashing into her skull. "Huh…?" Voices came from the road behind her. "You and your Nightmare high…" A chuckle followed the statement. "Oh, shaddap!" Someone snapped back, "Hey…!" The wind around Maka suddenly quickened pace. She could swear it was as miscellaneous trash around her was instantly blown up and away. The wind then began to start to reach a pace where Maka thought even she was to be blown away and built her guard up and closed her eyes; only to have an engine come into her ears as it stopped. The engine's sound remained as Maka opened her eyes, finding it to be Ana and her weapon on their form of transportation, an air board. The board was a metallic black and red, and its speakers were blasting 'This is Halloween' By Panic! At the Disco. "Need a lift?" Ana stated with a cocky smile. Ana was wearing a red coat that was a bit big on her; but looked like it would be perfect on her weapon. Her blond weapon just hung onto her tight in his normal day wear; black all around. Maka decided to take Ana on her offer, and was quickly helped onto the board.

And just as quickly as she was on it, she was then off. She then turned with a smile to her friends. "Thanks for the lift, guys."

"Anytime!" Ana beamed, "Don't you guys have a way to get places faster than _that?" _

"Oh, we do. Just that Soul took it when he…" Despite Maka's happy time with her newfound friends, three words came back to haunt her right then and there. _"Then butt out." _All of her depression came back to her, and her head was once again low like her mood. Ana's weapon had been with her long enough to tell something was wrong, different, or bugging her. Since Ana and Maka were very much alike personality wise, this was an easy clue that she was depressed all over again. Ana, however, was clueless. "Hey, are you ok…?" She got no response, which brought worry into Ana's heart. Soon, Ana's eyes widened as she hopped off the air board to hug her friend. "M-Maka?!" With a few heartbroken gasps the reality was clear; Maka was hurt and crying. "H-Hey!"

"A-Ana, me and Soul f-fought at the reversal…I-it wasn't good, either…"

"Tsubaki told me…Is that why you broke down and had to…?" But despite the tears, a certain blonde interrupted. "No duh." This just made the situation worse as Ana turned her head. "Be considerate!!" She yelled at him. The two had their issues to work out still. It was like how Maka and Soul started; bickering at each other every now and then. That was the easiest way to put the words they tended to exchange in a situation like this. But this time, Ana had one, and her weapon took his respected slump and pout. Maka just watched the two and laughed. And despite his pout face, the Spear just decided to s1witch it to a smile; cause hey. Someone was. Speaking of someone, A certain scythe was looking down from the window of his room. "Well, see ya.." He said, walking away and out to the living room as the three continued to say their farewells; least until tomorrow.

It was all quiet as a door was shut . Maka sighed at the sight of no Soul. So she could just make herself something quick and head straight to her room and forget the entire day. She ran to the kitchen, opening the cub bored and looking for something exactly that quick to make. A box of pocky caught her eye; despite it being labled as Soul's, she stashed it away in a pocket anyway. She took one step to leave the kitchen and make her way to her room when a sudden deep voice came from the living room. "Don't make me something;" He spoke, scaring her a little, and sending her back into her depression, "I already ate." The girl stayed still. She took three seconds of silence. "…Did you plan on leaving me alone like you did?"

"Figured it was fair." Maka whipped around the refrigerator at his words, anger now entering her tone again. "**No! **It wasn't! The only reason I'm here now is because I **broke down **at the rehearsal!"

"Not cool, Maka."

"**Not cool?! Is that all you have to say to me?!" **Soul sighed. He just sat there, laid back, not letting it phase him. That's how it looked, anyway. Soul, however, was hurting inside. He truly knew it was his fault, and it's that way for keeping his family from her for many, many years. "Do you **not **see that I care about you?!" Maka hollered. "You just don't grasp that whatever you've got wrong with you…I'll **always** listen to it. If you need me, just **let me **_**help!"**_

"Maka, this is nothing. Honest."

"Then what was with that--…" The memory made her lose her words. "That_ stare_?" She began to shutter, "And those _words_? Soul, something's wrong."

"No there--."

"I've been with you for a few years now, Soul. I know when something's wrong."

With all this venting Maka was finally doing, it was natural that, because of her true feelings for Soul, she began to tear. "But you never tell me what I-it is…." Soul let the tears increase in his silence, until he finally realized there was _going_ to be tears; and this fight was _going_ to get worse. He sighed. And because Maka just wanted to see him happy, her head lifted. "Its not that I **don't **want you to help….I just don't want to bring you into it."

"You brought me into it when you said what you did at the rehearsal."

"Fine. I'll let you get involved."

"H-How…?"

"I'll come to you for anything I need." It was a small assurance. This 'Anything' could have well ended up being nothing at all. But it was all Maka needed. Her tears quickly dried, and she soon had a small smile upon her face. "Thanks, Soul." He remained quiet for a few more moments. He wasn't happy with letting Maka get involved. This was a family obligation, and did not want to risk Maka getting bested by his brother; and leaving him in anger. He could picture that very vividly, actually. But all was still quiet, when he read his name on the pocky. "…So you've stolen my pocky, huh?" Maka then let a little red sprinkle on her cheeks. "There's nothing else because it was your turn tonight!" Soul's eyes widened at the fact he forgot his duties. Maka just smirked. He apologized, then dashed for his room. Maka could have sworn it was a power walk. The room was a mess. But better than it used to be before the Death Scythe arrangement. Most of his bedding was gray, with the steel being black. Every other furnishings in the room were the exact black. After just standing there, Soul was bored and flopped down upon his cushiony bed. There lay a book next to him. And it was just as fast in his hands as it was noticed. Turns out, it was the Nightmare script! May as well rehearse after skipping it. Maka was reading hers in the living room, munching on her pocky. Despite having the chocolaty biscuit stick in her mouth, _What's This _was being fittingly hummed.

Soul soon came out of his room, flipping page by page through the script until there was a big divider that caused him to stop labeled 'FINALE'. Maka finally finished her first pocky stick, reaching for her second knowing how addicting it was, as Soul finally decided to shut his script. "Oi, Maka?"

"Uh-huh?"

"How long has it been since you've seen Nightmare?" She stood up to put the pocky away, putting her second skitch in her mouth. She then began thinking, when was the last time she saw Nightmare anyway? "That's kinda pathetic you gotta think on it." Soul smirked, growing impatient with his meister. Maka then glared. "Jogging my memory, Jackass." She then fully pivoted her body towards him with a bang of her foot and a smile. "Telling by the stomp..?"

"So long that I completely forgot the ending!"

"Wha??!"

"I haven't seen it since the divorce." Maka shrugged; it had been some time since her mother and father split. "It's been forever." Soul then face palmed. How could she have been so excited about the play, yet completely forgotten the ending?! Maka just laughed, lowering her head to look up at him with her playful smile. Soul couldn't help but resist the urge to smile back; she was so cute--Wait, he shook it off! What was with him and thinking Maka was adorable?! "Hey, all the better, right?" She piped up, breaking him from the trance of cute. "Huh?" He blinked, all attention to her, and not Black Star who just flew past the window dressed as Santa. (Maka didn't notice either, thank god.)

She smiled. "We can find out the ending together!" Soul just stared. Boy, was she--DAMNIT NOT COOL. He quickly nodded. "Yeah; it'll be cooler that way."

-

Bitchbitchbitchbitchbitch. *smack'd* Fun fact. Maka's pocky was actually going to be Ramen originally. I had some pocky today and changed it, haha! Also, if there's any grammar errors in Maka's little speech, I say she's breaking down again |D; Along with that, Soul's room is based off of my Dad's room! I spent the night there for Christmas. Part of me actually wanted me to have them do the pocky kiss here. I am such a nutball, but you all have to wait! Hahaha! While Black Star as Santa? …Random. I blame something I ate. XDDD

Next time: Wes has arrived! Wait--Who's the snotty chick? And ouch, Soul, that's gotta hurt.

See ya! X3

**xOR**


	9. Chapter 5:A New Sound or Maka's Question

A/N: Heyyyy~ Sorry I kept all of you waiting! But after Christmas I lost my inspiration to continue…So I decided this fic will _**be seasonally updated.**_ And since Halloween and Christmas are coming up…Time to work on this again!

Enjoy~! X3

His Nightmare Before Christmas

Chapter 5

A New Sound (AKA Maka's Question)

"—And I'm like **'gack'**!" Soul spoke as they rode home from another successful rehearsal on his bike, turning to her to make the face he made in the story, which was rather very messed up. But it was enough to make Maka laugh and smile as she clung to him. They slowed down enough to find a parking space near their apartment. Soul squinted at the car that had the only blank parking space by its side as he carefully parked his bike, setting the kickstand in place and hopping off. "…What's with this car?" He said, turning to Maka and pointing to it with his thumb. "Beats me…" Maka stated with a weird look. Soul has never been this interested in cars…He was more interested in hogs as he called them affectionately. It was a black Jetta with tinted windows. It was extremely clean, and looked like it was brand new. It gave off the feel that someone rich owned this car. Soul could sense it. He was raised by a family that swam in a money swimming pool _all year_, for crying out loud. As he looked to the back of the car, the memory that most of the money came from Wes came to mind. And speak of the devil.

He even had a vanity plate. That read 'EVANS'. "…Aw _hell _no." At Soul's tone, Maka ran to his side. "What, Soul? What?"

"I take it your not used to seeing me, right…little brother?" A voice deep and soothing spoke. Soul had chills go up his spine at the voice. The tone was mockingly familiar…He let a growl escape his lips as he turned to the apartment steps. His hair was much more downward and tame than Soul's, and his eyes were and elder shade of darker red. "Soul…?" Maka spoke, fidgeting at the growl her weapon let out. He was wiled up, and that scared her when she had no control over it. "Is that…?"

"Yes…My brother, Wes." Soul said under his breath, already mad at the bastard. He would never give such an asshole a chance...

Once Soul wouldn't properly introduce him, he figured he'd introduce _himself_. He waltzed over so elegantly, a smirk on his face. "Been a while, hasn't it, Soul?"

"No shit."

"Oh?" Wes said, putting a hand so calmly up close to him in a fawning position as he pretended to just notice Maka a few steps away from his brother. "And who is this madam mademoiselle?" Wes had obviously been to Europe, seeing he toured around the globe playing his music. Of course he had familiarized himself with a little French, and he had a slight accent due to it. "This is my meister, Maka."

"Mei-ziuure?" Wes spoke, his French accent messing up most of his words. **"Meister!" **Soul violently corrected. "And it's the one who wields the weapon, i.e, **me**."

"Soul!" Maka yelled, giving him a punch to the noggin. "You know you can use technician since it's obviously easier on him!" She was a bit miffed at his attitude and the way he was acting to his elder. He should show a little bit more respect was her opinion, but this was coming from a girl who treats her father like yesterday's trash. "Ahhh! Very well then~" Wes said, nodding as he finally understood. However, for Soul, he looked back at his meister, clenching his head. _"Is Maka…__**liking**__ him?"_

"I'm Wes. Wes Evans."

"Yeah, I know. Soul told me back when you called to tell us you were coming." Maka said, not really having a respecting tone either, but. It did seem like something a heart warmed, love struck girl would say, which made Soul even more pissed at Wes. "Yeah, I forgot so I couldn't pick you up if you wanted me to. So sorry." He practically hissed out. It was supposed to be a plot to get rid of the bastard, but Wes just smiled nervously, shying it away. "No, it's alright. I know how busy with rehearsals you two are."

"Of course. You and your violin rehearsals. Pheh."

"Ah, yes. But I'm clear till your opening night, dear brother!" Wes said happily with a smile, handing Soul his Jack Skellington costume.

"Joy." Soul said with another growl, grumbling as he made his way to go inside.

"Awesome! Hey, maybe you should be a stand-in for that one guy…" Maka asked cutely, a hand to her cheek in thought. Soul twitched at her words. No, Wes would _not _upstage him!

"N.O."

"Oh, what guy?" Wes asked, blinking. He was very interested in taking a role up. Working besides his brother would be rather interesting.

"One of the band members; he couldn't stay in the play 'cause he got sick. The one that plays the…guitar thing with the head!"

"Sounds like my kind of role! Just make it a violin and you've got me! I'm talentless in other fields of music."

"I'm sure they can do that!" Maka said with a smile, happy she fulfilled that missing role; Shinigami-Sama would be happy with her!

"OI, MAKA!" Soul cried, he didn't want this, yet she did it anyway. He let her inside, and she made it all the worse. "Hush!" She quickly responded.

"Then consider it my role!" Wes hummed out, happy as can be.

Meanwhile his little Brother was bashing his head into a pole.

A/N: Didn't see that coming, did you? ;P Trust me; Wes'll be important, and the snobby chick? I decided to remove her after all I guess. I haven't touched the draft of this in a long time. xD;

Next Time: A ridiculous chapter. You guys are gonna hate me for it.;

See ya next time!

**xOR**


End file.
